


Gotta Go Fast

by ghostofsmilespassed



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, crossdressing!arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofsmilespassed/pseuds/ghostofsmilespassed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin in a sonic dress.<br/>Danny is his loser bff who takes pictures of him in the sonic dress. <br/>Humor, cuteness, hot gay sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Go Fast

**Author's Note:**

> im trash, this is trash, enjoy.

Arin giggled as soon as Danny was done taking pictures. The skinnier man passed the phone over to Arin, laughing and shaking his head.   
"This is great man. Our lovelies are gonna flip over this shit. "

Arin giggled, nodding in agreement. He looked over the pictures, blushing slightly at how his legs looked in this dress. It wasn't bad, really, not at all. This was not the first, and definitely wouldn't be the last time Arin Hanson wore a dress. He liked dresses. They made him feel good, and honestly made his curvy physique look damn good. Arin tucked his hair behind his ear, looking down at his phone as he opened up twitter to post the pictures. 

Danny, not two feet away from him, was exploding inside. He felt various parts of his body heat up the longer he stared at Arin, so calm and perfect in the stupid fucking dress. Danny couldn't believe how good he looked. He'd seen a lot of dresses in his time, half of which ended up on the floor, but Arin in dresses were without a doubt his favorite. He loved the fact that the dress hugged to every curve on the man, loved the way his chest looked, and his thighs, god damn Arin... Danny cleared his throat and sat down on Arin's couch, glancing back at him every so often. 

Arin walked over, casually plopping down on the couch as soon as he was done with twitter. He turned on the TV, flipping through the channels faster than Danny could read them. He made a noise of protest, looking over at Arin full of confusion.   
Arin looked up at him, a shit eating grin stretched wide across his face. "Gotta go fast."   
He snorted, shaking his head as he laughed. Arin joined in, snorting and elbowing Danny. 

They sat and watched movies for a while, pointing out mistakes and laughing at the shitty dialogue for a while, before Arin finally groaned and stretched.   
"I'm tired man. Can't go fast anymore... I think I'm gonna go shower and then sleep? Gotta somehow get out of this dress first, fuck dude this thing is kinda tight... Anyway, are you gonna be up for a while?" Danny nodded, and Arin did too. Danny turned his attention back to the television while Arin went to the bathroom. Despite the TV being on, Danny was lost in thought. Here he was, at the home of his best friend, watching tv... what was off though, what was different? The fact that Arin was in a dress? No he had done that before, that was normal. Well, ish. The fact that he had gotten half chub at the sight of Arin in the world's shittiest sonic costume? Yeah, yeah that was kind of weird. 

"Hey Dan?"  
The sheepish voice pulled Danny from his thoughts. He called back to Arin, trying to go back to reality, in which he doesnt think about sucking his best friend's dick.   
"The zipper on this dress is stuck... Will you come help me out?"   
Danny got off of the couch and shuffled to the bathroom. Arin looked at him sheepishly, turning around. The shower was on, steam rolling out in waves. Danny blushed, stepping closer to Arin. He tried to keep his heartbeat in check as he attempted to pull the zipper down. He had to work at it for a few seconds, but then it gave away. Danny pulled the zipper all the way down to Arin's lower back, a lump catching in his throat. Heat spread to his face and to his pants, and Dan stepped back, swallowing hard. Arin held the dress to his chest, like a modest lady would. He blushed and thanked Danny, turning to the shower before turning back to him. 

"Dan, wait... I hope... I hope you don't mind.. I mean.. If me being in a dress bothered you in any way, you didn't have to stay.. I could've changed or... or something man. I mean some people get bothered by shit like that, its.. its fine..."

'Oh Arin...' Danny shook his head, fear icing his heart. "Arin i promise it's nothing like that man. It- it's just uh... Sonic dresses look good on you man. You know how sonic makes my dick absolutely rock hard. It's got nothing to do with you and everything to do with sonic, totally that. "  
Arin rolled his eyes, but smiled at Dan. 

"Thanks. And i know i know, i'm not the thick one here with the fine ass, its aaaaaalll sonic, right?"   
Danny nodded, involuntarily looking down at Arin's ass. He shivered a bit, biting the inside of his lip as he looked back up at Arin. 

He had a peculiar look on his face, and Danny stuttered as he tried to figure out what to do with the situation he was now in. Arin had to have noticed him looking.   
"Danny... You know, if you want to tell me something, truthfully.... You just have to say it man. I wont get mad or anything; honestly, you may just be surprised.." 

Yep, he had noticed. Danny shook his head, stumbling backwards slightly. He could feel his dick gradually get warmer and warmer, and knew he was at least half hard right now. The steam wasnt helping anything either. Danny swallowed hard again and bit his lip. 

"Arin... I.. You... Fuck me man this is weird...."  
Arin shrugged, despite his face being slightly pink, he seemed casual. "It's only weird if you make it weird man. I mean, you're an attractive guy. If me being in this dress turns you on like i think it does.... well, i'm not complaining." 

Danny felt his eyes go wide. Arin... Yep, he was hard. Danny shivered again, but a different one this time, a feeling of warmth and lust spreading through him. Danny stepped closer to Arin. 

"You... fuck me dude you look so good in that dress. It's just a stupid fucking sonic costume thats actually really damn shitty cause its made to objectify women but fuCK does it make you look good... god it's so tight on you..." 

Arin laughed and blushed, wrapping his arms around Danny's neck. "Great pickup line, Sexbang, you really know how to lay it on thick. How about you shut up and fuck me?" Danny bit his lip, extremely turned on by Arin's everything. While Arin turned off the shower, Danny took off his shirt and unzipped his pants, locking the door as an afterthought. He, luckily, had an emergency condom in his wallet, for times like these when he randomly needed one. Arin looked at him, leaning against the sink. 

"Tell me, Danny, do you want to dress on or off? I get the feeling you like the way the skirt looks... maybe i could just take it half off for you?" Danny nodded, watching as Arin pulled the dress down to his waist. He took off his boxer briefs next, throwing them to the floor casually. Danny grinned, sliding on the condom before moving to kiss Arin, rough yet passionate. Danny moaned quietly, relishing the feel of Arin's mouth on his, their fingers roaming the other's bare chest, tangling in each other's hair. Danny pulled away after a moment, and Arin turned around, biting his lip and gripping the sides of the sink. 

"I'm... I'm not really sure how to prepare you for this man..." Danny blushed, realizing how little he knew about anal.   
Arin grinned and looked back at him. "Start with one finger and work your way up. There's lube in the left hand bottom drawer... dont even ask. I don't take much prep, by the way, and don't look so surprised; I've told you before that I'm in to butt stuff." 

Danny grinned, shaking his head as he grabbed the lube. He put some on his first finger, carefully sliding in to Arin. He was tight and warm, and he shivered a bit under Danny's touch. After a few moments, Danny carefully added another finger, watching Arin's face for any sign that he should stop. When he had three fingers in, Arin turned to him, smiling. He was slightly sweating, but he looked like he was enjoying himself. "Da-Danny, please... you can go ahead now, please..." 

Danny bit his lip, pulling his fingers away. He lined the tip of his dick up with Arin's asshole, grabbing his hips before slowly sliding in to him. Arin gasped, spasming slightly. Danny's dick was a very big step up from his fingers, and Arin loved it. Danny felt his eyes almost roll back in his head, and he moaned out softly. Arin was a lot tighter than any girl he had ever been with in his life, and the heat around his dick was incredible... After a few moments, Danny pulled out, sliding in again, building up a pace and rhythm. He was moaning, swearing under his breath every other moment. Arin was moaning as well, muttering a bunch of dirty nonsense. Danny could feel both of them get closer, and he sped up, his moans getting louder. Arin started getting louder too, begging for him to go faster, begging for Danny to fuck him harder, to pull his hair... Danny did as Arin wanted, going deeper and faster, holding on to one of Arin's hips and pulling his hair. Danny's thrusts got faster, sloppier, and they both got louder. Danny came first, riding out his orgasm. Arin moaned, jacking himself off until he came not long after. Danny pulled away, leaning back against the opposite wall. After a moment or so he pulled off the condom, throwing it in the trash. He started to wipe the excess cum off, but Arin called his name. He was quiet, but the look in his eyes was louder than anything he could of said. Arin got down on his knees in front of Danny, looking up at him with an expression Danny couldn't place. Without a word, Arin put Dan's dick in his mouth, going all the way down. Arin stayed there for a moment, moving his tongue around, all of Dan inside of him, before he slowly pulled back. Danny was shaking, his knees weak at the feeling of his over-stimulated dick. Arin was so fucking hot in that moment, and Danny would try to commit the moment to his memory, because he would certainly be jacking off to this a lot. Arin stood, smiling tiredly. 

"I don't suppose you feel like a shower, sexbang?" Danny smiled, and took off his pants.


End file.
